Boarding Schools
by mariahspuffy
Summary: AU--Buffy is new at Wilcox Acadamy, and knows it will be a year of hell. But then again, Barnvard is just across the lake....Spuffy, fluffy goodness! Read it!
1. Welcome to Wilcox

A/N: Hey! Thought I needed a new story to get the juices flowing. This is some more fluffy, predictable goodness from yours truly! Of course, "Meetings" is my priority right now, so this might not be updated as soon.

Chapter 1- Welcome to Wilcox

Buffy stepped out into the crisp, September air from the limousine. Looking across the green at all the young woman, hugging and lugging duffle bags full of shoes into the dorms. Buffy scrunched her nose up and looked over at George.

"Can't you talk to my father to get me out of this? Home schooling has amazing benefits, you know?"

"Now Miss Buffy, you I can't get you out of this, and if I could, I would. I will be the most bored butler in New York City, with my girl all the way across the country."

"Oh, George, I will miss you so much. And I'll write to you every day! I know I will hate it hear." Buffy wrapped her arms around him in a massive bear hug.

"I will miss you too, Buffy. I love you." George said, stepping back into the limo.

"Love you too, Georgie." The blonde girl smiled, holding in the tears.

She crossed to the other side of the limo where Hank, her father, was talking on his cell phone.

"Bye, Daddy." Buffy yelled, talking over the phone.

"Oh honey, I'm kind of busy right now, so let's not say goodbye, just see you soon." And then Hank went back to his call.

Then it drove off. Just like that.

"Love you too." The blonde girl stood on the grass, alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy stood in the front of a massive dormitory, where the school had set up a table for new students.

"Well, Welcome Miss Summers. Glad to see you passed the lice test. Was a little worried for a second," The plump, red haired lady giggled.

Buffy put on her fakest smile and laughed politely.

"Anyways, you're new here so you'll be assigned a partner the first week or so to get to oriented. There's a group of those volunteers on the stairs, so you can just march yourself over there, okay?" The woman continued, speaking very slowly, as if Buffy was from a different planet. "Welcome to Wilcox, now move along."

The green-eyed girl picked up the papers on the table and walked to the front stoop of Lyons Hall. One group of girls were talking about the latest US weekly, where the other group was debating whether "Under God" should be in the pledge of allegiance.

'If this is the only type of girls at this school, and I have to pick between two extremes, this year is going to be hell.' Thought Buffy.

One dirty-blonde haired girl with amazing blue eyes stopped her debate and came up to greet the new student, "Hey, you look a little confused. Are you new?"

"Yeah, I think I'm supposed to be getting a guide?" she looked around.

"Well, that's here. I'm Anne Ashford. Well, Annie. Whatever. What's your name?" Buffy noticed the slight twang of an English accent in her voice.

"I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers. Just got here from New York."

Suddenly a brunette popped out from the chatter of Cameron Diaz's secret love affair, and shrieked, "Like New York as in the City!?"

Buffy taken aback replied, "Uh, yeah. Just came her. Hi, I'm Buff-"

"Cordelia Chase. Yes, I'm all real. This is no dream."

"uh, hi."

"Anways, I'll be your guide. An NYC girl like you must be cool. Come on."

Again, someone is left alone. Anne stared at the two girls meeting and greeting, then piped to another girl, "No! Religion should not be part of school!" And climbed back into her clique.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So," Cordelia began, as they walked along the lake, "What brings you to Wilcox Academy, Sunnydale? Aren't there amazing schools in New York?"

"Well, yeah. But, my father said it would be better for me to go into the small town for a while. Appreciate what he gives me, or so he said."

"Heard that before." Cordelia replied.

"Really?"

"Well, the actual words were never spoken, but I'm sure it was there."

The two girls laughed and went back to their comfortable silence.

Buffy looked across the water, onto a spectacular palace.

"Hey, what's that? It's gigantic." She pointed to the building.

"Oh, that's the boy's academy, Barnvard. Always across the lake. You'd think the people behind this setup would have had known by now, that a lake, does not keep the opposite sex apart." Cordelia laughed.

"Oh, been there." Buffy remembered.

The two walked on, lost in thought. Cordelia walked the blonde.

"Wanna take a visit across the lake?"


	2. Lost

A/N: Woo hoo! Two reviews! Hmmm, should I add Willow as as a big role in this story? I was going to, but then I got to thinking.anyways, your call, guys! I love Willow as much as you do. REVIEW!

Chapter 2- Lost

"Wanna take a visit across the lake?"

"What? Well, I don't think we should. It's the first day here and all." Buffy thought it through.

Cordelia laughed, "Oh, don't look so shocked. You were just saying how you know what I'm talking about."

"I'm not really as shocked as I am, I-really-don't-feel-like-having-to-change-my-school-yet-again." Buffy explain.

"Ah ha. Well," Cordelia stepped on her tip-toes and grinned, "looks like we don't have to. Here's one of the guys." She pointed him out just around the lake's turn point.

"Well, in that case, sure. Why not?" Buffy smiled, and the two girls ran to meet the guy.

After about 5 minutes, the two girls heard yelling, "Cordy!! Where've you been?" and a tall, dark-haired man ran up and grabbed Cordelia in a hug and kiss.

"Buffy," Cordelia struggled out of his grip, "this is my boyfriend, Angel. Isn't he so hot?" This bluntness of her voice reminded her of her best friend back home, Anya.

Feeling a wave of home sickness, Buffy excused herself from the smooching couple.

"Oh, okay, Buff. You can find your way back, right?" Cordelia giggled as Angel nibbled on her ear.

"Uh, sure. I'll see you at dinner, right?" Buffy started walking backwards, waiting for an answer.

"7:30 sharp. See ya later."

"See ya." The blonde turned back around and started walking back to the dorms.

&&&&&&&&&

"Where the hell am I?" Buffy screamed to herself as she searched for a trace of civilization through the woods.

She groaned and turned around, to bump into someone. She looked up to see icy blues smirking at her.

"Gotten lost, have we, luv?" 

"Uh, yeah, actually. I need to get back to Wilcox Academy. I'm new." Buffy noticed the man's bleached blonde hair and smiled.

"Something funny?" he asked, feeling suddenly very self-conscious around this absolutely beautiful, green-eyed girls.

"What? Oh, no. Just thinking. Anyways, how do I get back?" Buffy looked at her watch, impatiently.

He smiled, taking her by her shoulders, and turned her around.

"Look up."

Buffy looked up to find the school just up the hill. She had been going in circles for 2 hours.

He chuckled, as Buffy turned red.

"I suppose I should have told you earlier, but you just looked so cute."

The girl turned around, angrily, "You mean you've just been watching me go around and around!?"

"What can I say? I observe."

"Uh!" Buffy threw her hands up in the air, "Why would you do that. Now I've missed dinner. Oh god. I don't have a key to my room! Thanks a lot." She stormed up the hill, then looked back down at the man, already walking back down, but with a book in his hand that had not been there before.

&&&&&&&&&

Buffy knocked on the glass of Lyons Hall, screaming like a maniac to anyone that could hear her, as the rain started pouring down. The girls just walked quickly past, scared of this lunatic.

Then, a red head walked by with Annie.

Buffy smiled, knocking on the glass harder, the blue eyes looked over.

"Annie!" Buffy mouthed, and motioned for her to open the door.

Annie walked over to the door, laughing at the sight.

"You should have seen yourself. Here." She opened the door.

"Thanks." Buffy took in the warmth of the hall.

"You're soaked, come on." They walked over to the elevator.

Suddenly, a woman ran over to Anne, "Annie, your brother is out of campus again, think you could help us find him, you know all of his best hiding spots."

Annie groaned, "Ah, sorry, Buffy. I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later though, 'kay?"

"Oh, okay." Buffy waved, left alone with the girl with red hair.

There was a silence for a few seconds, when the girl spoke up, "Well, let's get you all dry. You haven't unpacked, right?" She asked, pressing the button to the elevator.

"No." Buffy warmed her arms.

"Didn't think so," The door opened, "I've got fresh ones up in my room."

They smiled.

"So, are you a friend of Annie's?" Buffy asked.

"Kind of, I knew her a bit last year, and now she's right next to my room, so we usually hang out in the evenings."

"Oh, okay, cool."

"Yeah, ah here we are." They stepped out of the lift and walked into a cute little room with books piled everywhere.

"I'm kind of a book worm." She laughed meekly.

Buffy laughed, "I would have never guessed. I'm Buffy by the way."

"Willow. Here's your towel." She handed her a towel with a dancing pineapple on it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, now I'm here at Wilcox, hopefully this will work out." Buffy concluded.

"Wow, why'd you do that to all of those people? Do you have some fascination with fire?" Willow hugged her pillow tighter, obviously more enthusiastic about this story then Buffy.

"No, I told you. I didn't mean to burn down the gym. It just happened. Stupid sparklers. Not that anyone believed that."

After a few more hours of stories and laughs, the two girls said goodnight and went into the hall to help Buffy find her room. They walked out.

"Okay, it's room 317."

"317? Really?" Willow looked excited.

"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I'm room 315! Buffy, we share a bathroom."  
  
The girls, so excited in the idea that they were practically room mates, didn't notice a short, middle-aged woman come over towards them.

"Ladies, I think it be best you were to sleep." She said in a distracted voice.

"Yes, headmistress." Willow curtsied, looking down.

"Oh, Willow, for the last time, you don't have to curtsy when I enter." She smiled. 

"Oh, sorry, I just-sorry." Willow turned bright red, walking back into her room.


	3. Arrangements

A/N: Hey, guys, I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in what? MONTHS! Yeah, I know, I hate it when stories I want to read aren't updated (Married by America for example…j/k.. sorta.) Anyways, I have a reason, and it's kind of overused, but school has been the eeevil. I positively hate my teachers this year. Grrr! Not cool, man. So, this may not be the longest chapter, but I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things, tell me if I've left stuff out from previous chapters. Wish me luck!

Chapter 3: Arrangements

"Buuufffffy!!!"

A blonde head popped out of the covers.

"What?" Buffy grumbled, and then looked up, noticing both Willow, and Annie staring down at her.

"Well, finally! We've been trying to get you up for 15 minutes!" Willow giggled.

Annie smiled, "You do realize classes start today?"

Buffy jumped out, "What!? But it's the second day here, why would they do that?" She looked over at the clock that read 11:24AM, "Oh my god! We probably missed our first one or two classes."

The two girls calmed her down, "Relax, Buffy, it's just a stupid class on behavior and blah blah blah, and then a tour around campus." explained Annie.

"Oh, right. Well, in that case, wake me up in 15 minutes, 'kay?" and the city-girl plopped her head back on the pillow, falling instantly asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"In here is the state-of-the-art cafeteria with an assortment of health-conscience foods for the growing adolescent," the headmistress droned on, while leading the group of girls onto the common.

"Don't worry, there's a town a mile outta here filled with junk-foody goodness." Annie smirked at Buffy, noticing the look on the blonde's face after hearing the comments of the headmistress.

Buffy then paused for a few moments. Déjà vu? She knew she had seen that face somewhere. That knowing little smile that came upon Annie's face was so familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

As she brushed the thought away, her arm, which was resting her Buffy's hip, was snatched up and pulled out to the back of the cafeteria, then, ran towards the woods.

"Hey there, New York." Cordelia laughed, while Buffy was still catching her breath.

"Geez, Cordelia, way to give me a heart attack." Buffy clutched her heart for effect.

"Aw, don't call me Cordelia. It's so, acquaintance-like. I consider you my friend, so call me Cordy."

Buffy smiled, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, "So, _Cordy_," she started, "What's with the kidnapping number?"

Cordy gave a knowing smile, "I'm going to take you to a party tonight, over Barnvard."

"What? But we've gotta be up for classes at 8:00, and really don't wanna be on the professors' hit lists this time."

"You were on a hit list!?" Cordelia asked, only half-joking.

Buffy thought for a moment, then let out a sigh, "Well, alright, but only for a little while."

"Yes! You've come over to the dark side now," the brunette said, slinging her arm on the blonde's shoulder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sorry was soooshort, but I gotta get to class….told you school sucked! Will update!


	4. Party

A/N: Okay, let's see if I can get somewhere. The chapters may be shorter from now on, because I'm so busy, but I'm trying. Peace and Love.

Chapter 4: Party

"A party!? But what about classes?" Willow asked, leaning on the bathroom door.

"Relax; I've told you, I'm only going there for 45 minutes. An hour tops." Buffy replied, while giving her hair slight curls with the iron.

"What if someone caught you? They'd probably call your dad and everything!"

"Look, Willow, I've already gone through this in my head. Just want to have a little fun before all of my freedom is gone for a few months. Hey, why don't you just come with me, eh?" Buffy sprayed her curls and turned to face the little red-head.

Willows eyes widened, "No siree-bob! You know the rules. You can't cross the lake. Anyways," she looked down, "I have nothing to wear, and wouldn't no how to act or anything."

"Well, I think we can fix the clothes issue, and as for how to act, just be you. Everyone will love you. Trust me." Buffy reassured.

"You think?"

"I know. You're going to be the hit of the party, Wills."

Willow looked up, "Wills?"

The other girl looked up, "Sure. It's the perfect nickname. Now come on, lets get you all spruced up."

ONE HOUR LATER

"Well, what do you think?"

"Buffy!" Willow looked in the mirror in shock, "I can't wear this. It's just so, so you. I wouldn't be able to pull this off."

"Hey, Wills, don't sweat it. I know it's a little over the top, but for just one night, it's fun to be someone else. If you're crazy awkward when we get there, we'll turn right back, okay?" Buffy put the finishing touches on her outfit.

"I don't know…"

"Well _I _do. Come on."

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Willow? What are you doing here?" Cordelia asked, as she hopped into the motor boat.

"Uh, well, you see, Buffy invited me…" the carrot-top trailed off, staring at the dirt.

"That's right. Now, are we going to a party or not?" Buffy grabbed a seat in the boat.

Cordy let out a long sigh, "Well, alright. But keep a low profile, will you? I don't want my reputation to be ruined because of you Willow…no offense."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Cordy, chill. Willow's a great person."

Willow looked up and smiled, then jumped in.

"Fine, but only because I'm gonna steal those shoes, Willow."

Then they were off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The music's beat was consuming Spike as he went through the crowd, finding a place to sit. This had to be the worst party his dorm had every thrown.

Thoughts ran through his head. Last night stood out, of course. God, couldn't they ever leave him alone? Did they really think he was going to run away and never come back? Then, they've got to go run for his sister to come "calm him down." Bloody annoying. Would he ever find a place to think for a while, without them calling the National Guard?

Then there was that girl. Cute little thing. To be honest, Spike felt a little bad for her. Maybe he should have offered directions sooner…okay 2 hours may have been a bit long, but he was entranced. It was those green eyes, and the way she looked into his blue.

Dangerous though, he almost forgot his notebook. Spike didn't want to think what would happen if someone got a hold of that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, there." Angel wrapped his arms around Cordy.

"Hey. Angel, you know Buffy, and this is Willow."

"Hi, haven't seen you around here at parties. You new too?"

"Uh, not really. Been here since the 7th grade actually."

"Oh," Angel looked embarrassed, "Well, hello there anyways. Come on, Cordelia, let's dance."

15 MINUTES LATER

Buffy and Willow were sitting in a corner, talking quietly.

"Not quite as happening as I thought."

"Yeah, even I can tell that this sucks." Willow replied, giggly.

BAM

A lamp had crashed near there hiding place, and a bleached-blonde walked over with a trash bin, chuckling slightly, then yelled out, "Very graceful, Johnny boy."

Spike looked up from the shattered lamp, and saw that girl. How did she get here? Wait, hold on, was that, "Willow? What are you doing here?"

"Spike? Um, hey. Didn't know you were in this hall." Willow looked at Buffy, "This Spike, Annie's brother. I spent last July at there house. Spike, this is Buffy."

"Buffy, eh?" Spiked looked her up and down, "Nice to see you again."

Willow looked confused, "Again? Have you guys met?"

Buffy, still annoyed from Spike's little 'observation' yesterday, replied, "Ah yes. So, _Spikey_, stalk any girls today?"

"As a matter of fact no. Must be slipping up a bit," Spike walked further up to Buffy. Something about her made him want to tease. He brushed the petite girl's bare shoulder and said,

"Must apologize for yesterday, you just looked so cute all red and frustrated. Must say, you look quite like you did the other day, luv." He moved in closer.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Would never be your love, Spike." And walked away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter wasn't very original, but that's what fluff is all about, haha. Really, just haven't gathered my thoughts yet. It's heading somewhere, just not sure where that somewhere is.


End file.
